User talk:72.95.35.48
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Iran page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions, helps you communicate with the rest of the community, and gives you the chance to make your own personal user page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 02:26, 2011 June 26 : Please note that the country information needs to be sourced from the show to be included in our articles. If you can provide the source for any of those edits, it can certainly be restored. Also, although the Jack Bauer notes were quite funny, remember that it doesn't belong on this kind of project! 05:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Can you provide the 24 source for the new FBI information you have added? 05:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm writing this here in the hope that the notification draws your attention to this talk page - in order for anything to be added to the in-universe articles here, it needs a source from somewhere on 24. It's an encyclopedia of facts given by 24, so others tend to clutter up the articles. Unless you can source the stuff you are adding to the middle eastern country articles, it will be removed. If you are unsure of anything or want to question the policies, you are free to do so on a talk page of an editor or in the forum or anywhere, but that must be done before adding anymore unsourced information. Or, tell us what the sources are (which episode of the TV show, or which official 24 novel etc) and we can add the sources in for you.--Acer4666 18:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : Acer is correct: if you have iu 24 sources for the information that you have been posting, please provide them and your content can remain. Otherwise this is a warning to let you know that if you keep posting real-world information that is not sourced from 24, I or another admin will have to impose some kind of block if you persist. It seems that most of your work is done in good faith, but remember this isn't a "general interest" encyclopedia, it is a "24-only" encyclopedia. 18:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) 1-day block Because you are ignoring our attempts to explain the policies of this wiki and constantly adding unsourced material, I have to impose a temporary block. If you can provide the source for this in the 24 fiction I will immediately apologize and restore your editing privileges. Otherwise, understand that we only include content in our iu articles that are from iu sources. 00:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :This is the last warning about adding the unsourced info to the country articles. I'll also point out that Wiki 24 isn't a place for political agendas - going on about how much muslim middle eastern countries do terrorism and then saying that Israel is "known for professionalism" and has "constantly fought against" terrorism goes against the neutral point of view policy. But it's unclear if that is your intent, and also unclear exactly what you are trying to achieve by adding this info - regardless, if you do not provide a source you will be blocked and your info removed--Acer4666 18:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What's this?These are facts.Should i put them in background information and notes?--User:72.95.35.48 18:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : You may have to carefully re-read what we posted here earlier. This wiki concerns itself with "24 facts", not to be confused with "real life facts". But if the facts aren't controversial, they might be appropriate in the background information and notes. 01:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Whatever...--User:72.95.35.48.18:21,January 20,2012 (UTC)